Breaking Dawn my version
by GWTWTNME
Summary: Title says all. Bella and Edward announce their engagement, Charlie finds Edward in Bella's bed, and Jacob makes an appearence that was even unexpected to me, the author. What will happen next? I honestly don't know.
1. deciding

Chapter 1 (Bella's POV)

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer; no copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter 1 (Bella's POV)

Edward was out hunting. I hated being away from him, but it had to happen, so I might as well grin and bear it. Since he wasn't coming back till late tonight, I had planned out my day so it might pass quicker and he'd be back with me sooner. So far, my plan had not succeeded. I missed him just as much as ever, and time dragged horribly.

So when I got home from work, it surprised me to no ends when I saw his car parked on the curb in front of Charlie's house. What was he doing here? When did he come home? Why didn't he come to my work first? I decided that the only way I was going to get my answers was to go inside. By now, Charlie could be trying to kill him.

I hopped out of my pickup and quickly made my way up the walk to the front door, eager to see Edward again. I was about halfway through the front door when I froze. There must be something wrong if he were coming home early, and not even coming to see me first.

By the time I started to walk again, I noticed the sound of the TV in the living room. I practically ran into the room, and tripped in the doorway. Both Charlie and Edward looked up and laughed. I frowned at them and then walked into the kitchen with Edward trailing behind me.

As soon as I got into the kitchen Edward put his arms around me and kissed me gently. "I missed you," he whispered. I buried my face into his chest and breathed in his scent. I never would be able to get over the way he smelled. He kissed the top of my head softly and rubbed my back.

"Why are you back early?" I questioned after I could breathe again. His brow furrowed for an instant, but then smoothed out quickly, as if the frown had never been there. I looked up questioningly, but he just kissed me again. It reminded me strongly of the time where he told me he was going to "tamper with my memory." It seemed like he wasn't going to answer, so I repeated, "Edward, why'd you come back early?"

"Don't you want me here?" he teased. I frowned at him, and he laughed quietly. "Well, I was done before everyone else and I was bothering Jasper because I was busy longing to be with you, so he told me to go home. And I had some business here too." He mumbled the last sentence as if he didn't want me to hear it. As if I could ignore anything his exquisite velvety voice could say!

"What sort of business?" I asked, but he pulled away and sat down in one of the chairs around the table. Then I noticed that the noise from the TV had stopped and I could hear footsteps coming toward the kitchen. Charlie never would leave us alone for long. We were lucky for the time he'd already given us today. He came in with a wary expression and sat down at the chair farthest from Edward. I was used to this behavior, so I ignored it other than rolling my eyes.

I went to the refrigerator and began pulling out some things for dinner, but Charlie stopped me. "Bells, I ordered a pizza. You cook too much; I thought I'd give you a break." He was definitely trying to soften me up. I looked at Edward to answer my question as to why Charlie would do this, but he was surprisingly looking away from me, as if he didn't want to respond to the question that he knew I was asking with my eyes. This could only mean something bad; something Edward didn't want me to know.

I sighed. "Edward, can I talk to you in the living room for a minute?" Without

giving him a chance to answer, I marched through the door. He caught up to me quickly, even when he wasn't using his vampire speed. "What's going on? Why's Charlie sucking up to me? What business were you talking about? And why won't you look at me?" By the end of my little tirade, I had worked my voice up so I was far past the whispering that I had started out with. Edward looked a little startled by my anger, so he began answering my questions his way.

"Nothing in the slightest is going on. Charlie's sucking up because he's going to give you a lecture after I leave. My business is neither important nor potent to anything that is going on right now. And I wasn't looking at you because you are far too beautiful for your own good and if I keep looking at you for too long I might carry you the church right now and marry you and then we would both be dead once Alice got hold of either of us."

I rolled my eyes at him and sighed, exasperated. He couldn't answer anything so that I understood. He did this on purpose, of course, and that made it all the more annoying. Edward's head swiveled instinctively toward the kitchen, automatically reacting to some thought of Charlie's. I looked at him, and he smiled down at me.

"Time for me to go, I think. I'll be back in about an hour, love, so don't fret." he smiled again wistfully. "Oh, and I suppose that tonight would be a good time to inform your father about our engagement."

I just looked at him. Where did that come from? I thought we had decided that he would be with me when I told Charlie. I was extremely confused. But he was already halfway down the hall when I said, "Edward, wait!" He turned slowly, and I ran to him. My arms went around him and I kissed him vigorously. He was not expecting this onslaught, and he kissed me back with just as much hunger. After I pulled away unwillingly, trying to breathe, he kissed me gently on the forehead.

"Bella, I'll be back as soon as you go up to your room. Now go tell Charlie. We can't wait forever. And…I guess you'll probably learn about my business. Just don't be mad at me." He was gone as soon as he said this, leaving me puzzled even more than I was before. After a minute of deliberating, I turned around toward the kitchen drawer, preparing to face my doom.

_I know this chapter is short, but I've got to finish reading The Host. Great book so far! Oh, and I should probably do my homework too… Nah! I'll post again ASAP. Thanks for reading, please write a review for me. I need everyone's opinion. What should happen next? Thanks!_


	2. announcement

OK, I'm bored so I guess I'll just start Chapter two now

_OK, I'm back and have written chapter two. Thanx for the people that reviewed. The reviews made me smile ____. The Host is fabulous; you should all read it! Oh, and in the last sentence of Ch. 1, I meant to say kitchen door. I was exhausted last night when I wrote it, and didn't proofread well._

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer; no copyright infringement intended.**

Chapter 2 (Bella's POV)

"Dad?" I said as I walked slowly back into the kitchen. He was still sitting down, but he now was wolfing down a piece of pizza. He glanced up briefly at me, but then returned to his pizza. He finally finished it, and pushed back his chair. I sat down gingerly and took a few deep breaths.

"What's up Bells?" he asked.

"Um… I've got something to tell you," his expression didn't change, so I proceeded. "Well, um, a couple weeks ago, Edward asked me something." I stopped to gauge his expression, but it remained constant. Something wasn't right, but I couldn't place my finger on it. He would be acting really suspicious right now, and for a good reason. "Anyway… he asked me to marry him. And I said yes."

By now, Charlie's face had finally distorted. He was clearly upset, but he didn't seem surprised. "I know. I knew this would happen. But Bella, I need to ask you to consider saying no. I know you love Edward, and as much as I hate to admit it, he loves you too. But you're so young, Bells! You have your whole life ahead of you! And think of your mother and I. We loved each other too. But we ruined it by getting married too young. Look how we ended up! Do you really want to wreck your relationship with Edward because of this?"

He stopped then, because my face was absolutely ice cold. "Dad. There is nothing you can say to sway me from my choice. Edward and I are in a completely different situation from you and Mom. Besides, our wedding is being planned as we speak." I had to smile at this, thinking of Alice racing around, buying and arranging and planning. However, Charlie interrupted my thoughts.

"Bella, I don't know what to say. I am completely conflicted. At first I feel extremely mad that Edward should even dare to take you away from me after what he did to you. But then, when I stop to think, I remember how happy you two are together. And not just you; I can see that it would truly hurt him to lose you. And I know how anxious you are when you two aren't together. I really don't know what to do…"

His voice trailed off, though I suppose his thoughts continued silently. I stood up hesitantly, wondering if he was done, and he spoke again. "Bells, I'm not going to fight this. 18 is a young age to get married, but I trust you to do what's right with your life. If you think you're ready, then… congratulations." He sighed heavily, then stood up and walked around the table to me. He hugged me tentatively, and forced a smile. I smiled back, and then said, "Thanks, Dad, for letting it go like that. I thought you were going to be a lot madder, to be honest.

He rolled his eyes and mumbled something about how Edward had arranged something, but I hardly paid attention after he said Edward's name. I was reminded that he was waiting somewhere, wanting to know what Charlie had to say. I quickly excused my self, muttering something about being tired, and rushed silently up the stairs.

When I entered my room, it was dark, but I could make out something pale sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of my bedroom. I flicked on the light, and there he was, my beautiful, perfect angel. He was sitting there, frozen, but when I smiled at him the corners of his mouth turned up, and he was instantly beside me. I remembered back when I would be horribly startled by the sudden movement, and I laughed quietly.

"What's so funny?" He inquired softly, his soft musical voice like velvet floating around me. Every minute I spent with him felt like heaven. I just shook my head, not wanting to say anything and ruin the moment. He lifted me up and walked over to my bed, then placed me on it gently.

"Edward, I haven't gotten ready to go to bed yet!" I scolded, smiling. But he tucked me under the covers and lay down next to me. I snuggled up against his marble chest and closed my eyes. I was almost asleep when I thought of some of the more confusing points of the evening that I was hoping to clear up. "Edward… will you tell me what your business was now?"

He sighed. "So Charlie didn't tell you… Okay – don't be mad at me; promise!" I nodded against his chest. I could never stay mad at him; I was terrible at holding grudges. "Well, I talked to Charlie tonight." He hesitated, waiting for me to say something. When I didn't, he continued. "I didn't want him to get mad at you, so I talked to him about our engagement. I know you wanted to be the one to tell him, but I needed to get some things straightened out between the two of us. On the bright side, he doesn't _completely _hate my any more. I told him why I left… and I think he understood a little."

He looked so sheepish that I had to smile. "I'm going back on my promise; I'm horribly mad at you and I don't care if I never see you again." He laughed quietly at me, and wrapped his arms around me. "What exactly did you tell him though? I must say that I'm curious about that."

"Well, I told him that I didn't think I was good enough for you; how I wanted you to move on. He could hardly argue with that one. I even told him how I had thought you were dead and was going to… well you remember. I just didn't give him all the details. But he seemed genuinely to accept that I was, am, will forever be sorry that I could have ever thought of doing that to you. And I think he'll be okay with me from now on." When he finished, he sighed and buried his face in my tangled hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hid my face in his granite shoulder.

Sleep finally came to me, and I drifted into it happily. My dreams were very vivid tonight, as they usually were when I slept deeply enough to dream. _Hehe that was sort of a line from __The Host__ but you'll never know what it was really about if you don't read it _

Edward and I were laying side by side in our meadow. The purple and white and yellow wildflowers danced around us in the breeze, and the sun glinted off Edward's sparkling bare chest. I rolled onto my side, all the better to look at him, and he kissed my forehead softly. "I love you, Edward." I whispered, and I knew that the not-dream Edward heard this too.

Then, something flashed in the trees behind Edward's back. I stared into the forest, but nothing else moved. When I looked back at Edward, all the happiness was gone from his face, and he was staring at me in horror. Rather, he was staring _behind_ me. I quickly turned, but not quickly enough. Something grabbed me around the waist. I tried to unleash a scream, but someone's scorching hand clamped over my mouth. Whoever it was began to drag me toward the forest, away from my Edward.

Breaking away quickly from my dream, I sat up gasping. Edward was still there, of course, and he sat up too and wrapped his arms around me. "Bella, love, calm down. It was just a dream. Just a dream." He murmured softly in my ear. He gently rocked me back and forth in his arms, and I was finally relaxed enough to lie down once more. I didn't even remember the nightmare anymore.

Edward had eyes only for me, and tenderly tucked me under the covers again, and I wrapped my arms around him and snuggled up against him. I was almost asleep when I heard a noise. I didn't know what it was, since I was half unconscious, but I felt Edward's entire body tense up. I didn't hear the noise again, in fact, the room was completely silent. Edward didn't seem to be breathing. Then, I heard a horrible yell, something that jerked me into an upright position, gaping.

"What the hell is this?"

_Hehe I'm so proud of the ending. Let me know what you think- PLEASE review! I have to go to volleyball (ugh, my coaches are evil) but I will right more as soon as I can, but it may be awhile since I'm getting kicked off the computer and I have to use an ancient crappy one. Ugh… Thanks for reading!_


	3. author's note

UGH

UGH!!

I just have to say that when I reread the 2nd chapter, I TOTALLY ruined it!!

If you want me to re-write it, please review. If not, please review.

If you're wondering what I did wrong; it just didn't turn out the way I wanted it to turn out. It kind of ruined the plot for the rest of my story… you'll see eventually. However, the ending of the second chapter WILL stay the same! (I love the ending XD)

Also, one more thing: I'm thinking about posting another story about Twilight that I wrote for FanFiction. I don't particularly love it, but if you'd like to see it, let me know! I guess it'd turn out fine with enough editing…

Thanks for reading!!


	4. The fight

Time to write Chapter 3

_Time to write Chapter 3!! This FanFiction stuff is exciting. BTW, sorry that the chapters aren't very long, I have this thing where I have to write everything short and sweet. I've never been able to extend stories the way others can. Oh well. I'm done with __The Host__! YAY!! It's very long, even though you wouldn't think so from looking at it. Please review!! Sorry it's been so long since I posted… I've been working on other stuff for FanFiction, I just haven't posted it. And I've decided that I will NOT be re-writing chapter two. It'll work fine…Okay, so here you go; chapter three!_

Chapter 3

(Charlie's POV)

Finally! The boy's finally done it! I have laid in wait for—how long has it been? Too long. I have laid in wait since _he_ came back, waiting to find an excuse to either arrest _him_ or unleash my wrath upon_ him_. The only problem is that when he finally decides to reveal himself for the jail-bird that he is, he chooses to show up in my daughter's bed. That is not exactly a scene I want to walk into, no matter how hell-bent I am on getting the boy arrested.

They both look to be asleep, under the blankets. Their shoulders were sticking out, and they both had their shirts on. This was a good sign, but nothing was certain. I couldn't see Bella too well, because she was all curled up against _him_, and _his_ back was to me. I sighed quietly and leaned against the doorway. What was I going to do? Even after I killed _him_, I couldn't change the past. What if _he_'d already gotten my baby girl pregnant? I choked at the thought, and then quickly silenced myself. It wouldn't do for them to wake up.

Poor Bella; he must have forced her into this. I remembered back a few weeks ago before her graduation; the talk I'd made myself have with Bella, when she assured me that she was a – virgin – and that she didn't have any immediate plans to change that. Apparently the boy didn't care about her morals too much. What kind of husband would he be for my precious little Bells?

I was suddenly mad as hell. Who was this boy to go and kill my daughter – he killed her when he left, there's no other word for it – and then force her to do things like this and then marry her! I stomped over to her bed and pulled on his shoulder hard – if I do say so myself – and he rolled off of it and fell on the floor with a satisfying thump. He groaned, and then sat up slowly. But I didn't pay any attention to him.

Bella had her eyes open, and didn't look at all like she'd been asleep only seconds before. She was staring at me in absolute mortification, but she also looked a tiny bit mad; like I had no right to touch her precious Edward. Ugh. I have had it with that boy. "Bella," I growled. "Get out of bed. You are going to take your pillow and blanket and take them down to the couch, where I can watch you and make sure that he doesn't do anything to you ever again."

"Dad! Edward didn't do anything to me! In fact, he's kind of a prude. No offense, Edward. There is _nothing_ inappropriate about this situation. Besides, why the hell are you in my room? You had no right to come in here and throw Edward on the floor and yell at me!" She started out at a normal tone, but by the end, she was shouting. I flinched at her words.

"Don't you dare cuss at me, young lady! I have every right to do all of those things, because like it or not, I AM YOUR FATHER! I'll damn well yell at you, and do what I see fit to that bastard who ruined your life, and your room is in MY house, so I can come in here when ever I f'ing want to!"

"Stop." Came a quiet voice beside me, and I looked down to see the jackass still lying there. Trying to tell ME what to do. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! DON'T YOU DARE EVER LET ME SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN! YOU WILL _NEVER_ MARRY MY DAUGHTER!" I swear to God, if he doesn't leave, I _will_ kill him, if I have to shred him into little pieces and burn him. His face grew a frightened look, and he quickly scrambled out the door. In a few moments I heard him run down the stairs and slam the front door. Then, the sound of his car traveled swiftly down the street.

Good, I thought. It was high time that the boy takes me seriously. I looked back at Bella and saw that she was staring at me, unhidden tears streaming down her face and dropping onto her bed. I felt my face soften. "I'm sorry, Bells," I whispered. Her face quickly molded from sadness to anger.

"DON'T YOU SORRY ME!" she screamed, jumping up off the bed. "Now you've done it! This is the last straw! It's too bad you can't cook, because I am officially LEAVING!" She then proceeded to pull her bag and suitcase from under her bed, and then began to throw things into them. I stood there mutely, watching, trying to comprehend her words. When everything she owned was stuffed into her two bags, she walked to the door and yanked it open. It was then that I managed to understand what was going on.

"Bella! You can't go! It's the middle of the night!" I whispered, getting an insanely strong sense of déjà vu. This wasn't the first time she's left for Edward. "Don't you dare go to that boy! He is NOT WORTHY of you!" I managed to choke out. She glared at me, and the phrase, _If looks could kill,_ ran through my mind.

"Shut the HELL UP! You don't know _anything_ about Edward! You don't know what he's like, how much I love him, how much _he_ loves _me_. I didn't even think that it was possible three years ago. I will _never_ lose him again! You CANNOT stand in the way of us! He wants to try and earn your respect, but to tell you the truth, at this point, you can keep your shitty blessing. It's certainly not worth much to _me._" With that, she ran down the stairs, hauling her bags.

I was hot on her heels, and was able to grab her wrist as she pushed through the door. "Bella," I whispered, "please. I'm sorry. Don't leave. I'll be nice. I'll give you my blessing. Just _don't leave_." I was pleading now. I was never aware of how much my daughter mattered in my life. I loved her, and at this moment, she hated my guts. I didn't know what else to do.

"Save it," she hissed. "I can see why Renée left you." With that, she stalked down the walkway and threw her things into the bed of her truck. Then, without so much as a backward glance, she jumped into her truck and pulled away. I could hear the sound of her abnormally loud truck roaring down the street, before everything went black.

_Hehehe, so how's that for a cliff hanger? It's 1:29 in the morning, so I guess I am most inspired to write when I'm drop-dead tired. I'm also watching Punk'd on MTV. Oh, and an hour or so ago, my friend Allie and I watched a show on the history channel called, The History of Sex. Ha it was so funny! They said stuff with totally serious faces! You all should watch it (or order it from the lol) Anyway, R&R, and I'll reward you with a new chapter! Oh, and one more thing, STOP INSULTING BLONDES IN YOUR FANFICTIONS! I hate it so much! I have 100 in my Algebra class, so we are not all dumb blondes. If you think that, YOU are a dumb-ass. No offense. Hair-racists._


	5. make love in this truck

It is now 4:28 in the morning… wow; I have no life if I'm writing FanFiction at this time of day

_It is now 4:28 in the morning… wow; I have no life if I'm writing FanFiction at this time of day. The special edition of Eclipse is out by now, so I'm going to buy it as soon as everyone else is awake, because I'm not actually allowed to drive yet. It's not my fault I never got my license! You all should be proud of me- two chapters in one morning ;) especially since I haven't posted in forever. Anyway, on to chapter 4! Damn, am I really only on chapter four? I've got to work!_

Chapter 4

(Bella's POV)

God, I'm such an idiot! How could I have not seen this coming? There are only so many times you can sneak a guy into your house at night without your father catching you. And now I can never go back. I can't believe the things I said to him! And why was I yelling? It's his natural reaction to make a big fuss over this kind of thing! God, I screw up everything.

I could only drive so far before I could no longer see; the tears were streaming down my face hard and fast. I pulled over and curled up on the bench seat that stretched out across the front of the cab. It was only so long before I heard the door open, and I was pulled into the pair of most beautiful arms ever known in existence. I cried into his shoulder, and he held me tightly. "Bella, Bella, calm down. It's going to be alright. Shh." He murmured in my ear.

"No, Edward, no. It won't be okay, and I'll never get to say good bye to my dad, and he'll hate both of us, and he won't come to the… the wed-d-ding," even now, I had trouble saying the word aloud, "I'm such a horrible person. I'm always hurting people, and tonight was the stupidest and most unnecessary thing I've ever done. I just keep hurting people!" I moaned, still sobbing into his chest.

He tightened his arms around me. "Don't you ever say that again! You are _not_ a horrible person! You are the smartest, sweetest, most caring, beautiful, wonderful person that I've ever had the fortune to meet. Just because you get put in unfortunate situations where you have to sometimes hurt someone doesn't mean that you are a bad person. Everyone hurts others at some point in your life. Now, I want you to stop the low-self-esteem thing, because there is nothing wrong with you; you are absolutely perfect the way you are."

I stared at him, listening to the words he spoke. His face was sad, but there was a little bit of anger too, I could tell by the way his brow was furrowed. I touched his forehead gently, and it instantly relaxed. "I'm sorry," I whispered. He kissed the hand that was still on his face, and twined his fingers through the fingers on my other hand.

"Please stop apologizing for things that aren't your fault, love. I know it's a habit of yours, but you're going to have to get rid of it. You always try to blame yourself. I know I do too, and we'll work on it together. Here; you go first. Tell me that everything is my fault. Go on, say it." He looked at me expectantly, and only then did I realize that he was totally serious. I giggled at his seriousness, and he smiled my favorite crooked smile. I stretched up to press my lips against his, but he leaned away. "Oh no, you don't. You're not getting out of this. Say it. Blame me for _everything._ Now, or I will go out right this minute and buy you the most expensive and obnoxious gift that I could possibly find. And, if you still don't say it I might have to buy you a couple of cars too."

I sighed, then mumbled, "Edward, I blame you for everything." He chuckled, muttering under his breath something about how threatening to buy me presents always works. I frowned at him and he just smiled at me angelically. When I was done attempting to be mad I yawned and curled up against his shoulder. He leaned back so that he was lying down on the bench seat, and I was half-way on top of him, and the other half on the little bit of seat that was left.

"You know," he murmured in my ear, "we could go lie in the bed of the truck. There's more room out there." I considered it a moment, but then I decided that I liked how close we were. My face reddened at the thought, so I quickly shook my head no and buried my face into his chest. "Ah, Bella's blushing. And now she's attempting to hide it, so that I won't ask why. I'm sorry love, but your plan has failed miserably. _Please_ tell me."

I sighed. I knew that sooner or later he would manage to get it out of me, so I mumbled, "I like how close we are right now." My cheeks reddened further, if possible, and I turned my face away from his. I felt his cool fingers under my chin, pulling my face back to his, but I jerked my head away; I _really_ didn't want to see his disapproving face, hear his lecture on my safety, all the usual crap. But of course, he got my face to turn toward him, and suddenly I was gazing deeply into his eyes.

"I like it too," he whispered, and I felt my eyes open wide, "a lot." He smiled at my expression and said, closing his eyes, "You know, I am just as capable of good emotions as you are. I don't _always_ have to be so fussy." I looked at him again, really _looked_ at him, and decided right then and there; it was time.

Time for him to hold up his end of the bargain, whether we were married or not. I could tell that this was the perfect moment for it, and I wasn't about to let such a great opportunity slip through my fingers. We were truly _alone_. I could not remember the last time that this had happened. So I slowly moved my fingers to his collar. Stealthily, I began to unbutton his shirt, and he apparently took no notice of this. Only when I placed my hands on his icy chest did he open his eyes, and he seemed generally surprised that his shirt was open. "Bella," he warned, but I just grinned up at him.

"Oh no you don't. Not this time. This time, _I'm_ calling the shots. And right now, we are going to try. I don't care if we're not married. I don't care about my stupid virtue. All I care about is you, and right now, _you_ are what I want. Right now."

Edward's POV

"…All I care about is you, and right now, _you_ are what I want. Right now." My Bella demanded. I couldn't say anything. I've never heard her so determined to get something in her life. I groaned. This decision was so difficult. I wanted to so much, but at the same time, I wanted to protect My Bella. She was the most precious thing in the world, and I would _not_ allow anything to happen to her.

She always wonders why she's such a danger magnet; well here she is, walking into a danger zone, practically _demanding_ her own death. "Love, you know that I have to say no. We are going to wait. We made a deal." She growled softly, a habit that she must have picked up from hanging out with vampires all the time. But it sounded a hundred times more gorgeous coming from that mouth, and I almost gave up then and there.

"No Bella, love. We _will_ wait. I made a promise to you, and I'm going to keep it. At that moment, something huge and brown came flying through the windshield, showering me with glass, because I'd rolled onto Bella to protect her from the shards.

And that's when I'd realized that I hadn't been paying attention to anything going on around outside of My Bella's truck. Because perched in the middle of the cab, was my worst enemy. Jacob Black.

_Well, I guess I managed to bring Jacob in. Ugh. I wasn't counting on that pup to be in here. Well, I'll leave you all hanging for a couple of days…or maybe weeks, depending on how many reviews I get. It is now 5:30 am and I'm going to finally go to sleep. Well, it's been a productive night (well morning I guess). Enjoy!_


	6. Jacob's ugh happy ending or is it?

Thanks for the reviews people- keep them coming

_Thanks for the reviews people- keep them coming! A special thanks to IcyScorpio, who put me on their fave authors, author alert, fave stories, AND story alert! See people, if you love me, I talk about you! Hehehe. I love you all. I am going to start on chapter 5. Wow, three chapters in one day! (So far anyway XD) Well, here I go… remember to review! _

Chapter 5

Jacob's POV

I don't know what I was thinking. Following my instincts had not turned out to be a good idea. But I couldn't just sit there listening. Dear God, she was trying to _seduce_ him! MY Bella. I hate him. He ruined my life, and she didn't even care. All she cares about was getting into his pants. I didn't even know that she was _like_ that! She always seemed so innocent. I thought he would be the one trying to seduce _her_. I wanted to puke.

At least the bloodsucker was stopping her. Or at least _trying_ to. I could tell that he was about to bend to her will at any second. How could she say that she loves me, and then go and get engaged and try to seduce someone else? And not even a _human_. She had to fall in love with a _vampire_. I should have never come back. I knew that I would just get hurt again, and I don't think I could stand the pain again.

The bloodsucker had rolled on top of My Bella to protect her from the glass that was raining down from where I smashed the windshield. I growled now, hating to see the sight of someone else even _touching_ My Bella, let alone lying on _top_ of her. I sprang at him, but before I could even get to him, I was pulled from behind and thrown into the trees. Almost instantly, I felt a tiny person on top of me. It definitely not her bloodsucker.

"Don't you _dare_ interfere with them any more," someone hissed. It was the black-haired bloodsucker, the one that looked like a pixie. I tried to shove her away so I could get up, but she had me pinned down. "Stay _away_ from them! She's not your Bella, she's Edward's. That's who she chose, and her future with him is completely clear to me. You will not _ever_ sway her choice." I finally gave up, and just lay there, thinking about what she said. I knew that she loved Edward more than me, but I had to _try_. I couldn't just give up on the girl I loved.

The black-haired bloodsucker hissed at me, and slammed my head against the ground. I growled at her. "I see what you're planning to do. Don't even think about it. Why don't you go and ruin someone else's life." I sighed in defeat. I knew that there was no way that I would ever get Bella. Her bloodsuckers would protect her to the death, and she would never choose me anyway. It was odd how much the psychic's last sentence had swayed my decision.

She relaxed her vice-grip on me, and slowly stood up. "Good dog," she taunted. That's it. I've had enough. I ran back toward the road. She didn't even flinch. Why wasn't she stopping me? When I got back to the road, Bella's truck was gone. No wonder she didn't try to stop me. I phased back to human and pulled on the jean shorts that I had secured to my back leg. All of a sudden, I felt the bright flash of headlights rest on me. I looked up. There was a black Jaguar convertible screaming towards me at about a hundred miles an hour. I dove out of the way just as the car screeched to a stop right where I'd been half a second ago.

I glared at the driver, but she was already staring back at me. When I caught sight of her face, I froze. I couldn't move an inch if I was hit by a wrecking ball. Somehow, My Bella seemed very insignificant. My Bella? Why did I ever even call her that? There was nothing between us. I should have let it go a long time ago. Because she was _nothing_ compared to this girl. The stranger that I didn't even know. But I would get to know her. It would be easy, effortless, more effortless than even Bella and my friendship.

I approached the car slowly, and she rolled down her window. "Hi." I said quietly, staring into her beautiful green-hazel eyes. Her cheeks grew slightly pink, but she smiled and responded with a soft "hey." "I'm Jacob," I breathed, and her smile grew wider.

"Louise." She replied. "Do you want a ride?" She asked. I didn't answer, but I slowly walked around the car and got in. "I'm from out of town, and I'm visiting my cousin, Angela. Do you know her? I can't seem to find her house." She said, smiling shyly at me.

"Um…" I couldn't seem to find my voice, but after I cleared my throat a couple of times, I managed to get some words out. "Uh… well, I know she's friends with one of my friends, and I _think_ she lives about two blocks away, on Hoh Rainforest Street. But I'm not sure."

"Okay, thanks!" she said, "Where do you need to go?" I frowned at the thought of leaving this wonderful girl. She smiled, and I could tell that she was thinking the same thing. I took a deep breath, gathering my courage.

"Can I talk to you about something?" I asked. She nodded, looking puzzled. "Well, I live down at the Indian reservation. La Push. The reason I'm here and not in La Push is that I received some news that was extremely upsetting. I was in love with my best friend, and she had just announced that she was getting married to my worst enemy. So I ran away. But tonight…" I stopped and took another deep breath.

I glanced at her face and she was still puzzled, but looked a little sad too. I needed to finish the story so that she would understand what was going on. I owed her that. "Tonight, I came looking for her. I was going to try to get her to choose me. They had pulled over on the side of the road where we just were, and were about to… well anyway, I jumped into her truck. I couldn't stand the sight of it. But then, I was attacked by her fiancé's sister. She was trying to protect them. They drove off, but I didn't know it, because I was in the forest, pinned down to the floor."

"So when I came back to the road, they were gone, and all of a sudden, you were there. And I forgot about Bella. It was like she never existed. Now I'm going to tell you the really crazy part. Promise that you'll try to believe me." I looked at her, and she nodded solemnly.

"Louise, I, Jacob Black, am a werewolf, and I have just imprinted on you."

_I sicken myself. Here the SOB, Jacob Black, goes and breaks up a beautiful scene, just when Edward was about to… let it continue ;)… and then his punishment is that he finds the other piece of his soul. Lord, I'm a softy for romance. Actually, it goes beyond softy-ness. I am the biggest romantic that you will EVER meet. Which is why I'm so surprised that Jacob jus got to interrupt. Damn him. Oh well, Edward and Bella will get another chance ;) and I swear that this won't be a Jacob story, I just had to end him smoothly. R and R! Love you all!_


	7. Love, again Will it happen this time?

Ugh

_Ugh! Nobody ever updates their stories! If you've written any stories, tell me what they're called in your reviews, cuz I have nothing to read! -tear- All of my friends have taken my Twilight books, so I can't even read them. -more tears- REVIEW!_

Chapter 6 (am I really on chapter 6?)

Bella's POV

I was still in shock when Edward pulled my truck up to his house. Before I could even open the door, he was there, opening it for me, and he gently pulled me into his arms. I buried my face in his shoulder and tried to take deep breaths. Really, I tried. But it is incredibly hard to breathe normally when you are inhaling the scent of perfection. I would never get over anything about him. I sighed, and lifted my face to his. I gently pressed my lips to his, and I could feel him smiling.

The kiss was soft, sweet, and without any fervor, just like before he… left. When I had to control myself. I didn't like this kind of kiss. I slowly parted my lips, opening his with mine. I felt his body tense, but he didn't do anything to stop me, so I wrapped my arms around him and fitted myself into his shape. His arms went around my waist, and pulled me tighter to him. One of his hands trailed down my body, and when it reached my leg, he gently lifted it and placed it around his waist.

I remembered the last time he did that, and this time, there is no way that he was going to get away with not relenting. Time for him to find out that I didn't always have to bend to him. And I could _not_ look into his eyes until he let's me have my way. His shirt was still unbuttoned from earlier, so I slid my hands down his arms, pulling it gently away from him. I did this very gracefully, if I do say so myself. He grinned against my mouth again, and slid his hands up the back of my shirt.

Wow, he's not even _trying_ to stop this! I could hardly believe it, but I didn't hesitate, like so many times before, my hands went to my buttons and quickly began to unfasten them. This time, Edward sighed, and one hand grasped both of my wrists. I tried to struggle against his grip, but of course, it did no good. What had I been expecting? But not all hope was lost. "Can't you wait until we're inside, love?" Edward breathed in my ear. I felt my heart stop. Seriously? He was going to… relent? Give up? I kissed him again passionately, but he broke away from my mouth reluctantly.

He scooped me up in his arms like a baby and suddenly, we were flying up the two flights of stairs and were in his bedroom, on the soft golden bed. I sighed luxuriantly and looked at him. He was lying next to me, breathing heavily, his eyes dark with passion. "So… We're inside now," I said. He grinned at me, obviously waiting for me to remove my shirt, like I had tried to do before. But I had had to remove _his_ shirt, so it was only fair if he returned the favor. I looked at him, saying him with my eyes what I sought.

His eyes glowed with realization and he moved his fingers to my shirt, slowly unclasping each button with caution. When he reached the bottom he warily peeled back my shirt from my body. Before he had too much time to look, I fastened my arms around his neck again, kissing him ardently. _(A/N: Ardently is my new favorite word. It means passionately, but it is SO much more fun to say. I also like the word zealously; it means ardently. XD)_ This time, however, it was _he_ who molded his body to mine. It was much better, now that I wasn't the only one doing anything.

The pile of clothing that consisted of just our shirts grew quickly larger, until every article of clothing was on the floor. We were under the covers now, and despite his cold skin, everything was burning hot. And he was everywhere.

Edward's POV

As soon as I pulled up in front of the house, I ran around to the passenger side of the truck and pulled the door open. I reached out for her, and she was instantly in my arms. She hid her face in my shoulder and tried to take deep breaths. I could tell that she wasn't over what had just happened with the dog. But then she lightly pressed her lips to mine. I could tell that she quickly grew tired of the innocence of our kiss, and opened her mouth, drawing my lips open as well.

I froze for a second, but I was well in control, so when she wrapped he arms around my neck and pressed her body against mine, I didn't do anything. Well, nothing to stop her anyway. She was determined. I knew that tonight, she would demand, and I in turn would have to give. I wanted to just as much, if not more, than her, and giving her what she wanted was my… not life, my existence's reason for being on the planet. Just like I predicted, she slid her hands smoothly down my arms, pulling away my shirt. I just smiled against her mouth, despite the fact that I was fearing for her life.

Her seeking lips became hesitant, and I knew that she was probably wondering where the hell my prude-ness was. I was too. Then she began to unbutton her shirt too. I reached up to stop her, my more honorable side being still slightly in control, but when I bent my head to tell her to wait, my more human-like thoughts slipped out. "Can't you wait until we're inside, love?" I murmured, at the same time wishing to run far away where I could think clearly and I could decide not to hurt her.

Her heart stopped, but she kissed me with a new ferocity. I unwillingly pulled away and pulled her into my arms so that I was carrying her. I ran up the two flights of stairs that separated the ground floor from my bedroom. Soon to be ours. I lay her gently down on the bed and lay next to her. She looked at me, and said softly, "So… We're inside now," I grinned at her, but she kept looking at me, obviously trying to hint me something with her eyes. I was awe-struck when I realized what she wanted. She wanted _me_ to remove her shirt.

I slowly moved my hands to her collar, being wary the whole time, in case she got to freaked out by me. She just stayed still the entire time, and when I finished with her buttons, I slowly pulled her shirt from her beautiful body. Before I had a second to even move, she wrapped her arms around my neck, and kissed me zealously _(ha I used my other favorite word! On the same part, just different POV's. You all should be proud XD)_. As our clothes quickly disappeared from our bodies, I knew that I could do this. It was like I suddenly had Alice's power, like I was seeing the future, despite the fact that she was out hunting with everyone else, gracefully giving us "alone time." And I could see, just like that, that she was going to be alright. I could control myself and she was going to live. I didn't have to worry anymore.

_Alright, another chapter down! Also, I have a News Update: My friend and I were IMing each other last night and I learned how to say three new Spanish words! Morboso: Sexy; Zorro: foxy, who knew? And my favorite, Córnea: horny. We were talking about Edward Cullen, obviously; Edward Cullen me hace córnea: If I get enough reviews, I'll tell you what that means exactly ;) . Actually, with Zorro, I was talking about Seth. Foxy werewolf… tee hee. ;) REVIEW!_


	8. accepting the imprint

Ugh

_Alright! Chapter 7! Ok, so now I'm going to tell you all what "Edward Cullen me hace córnea" means. If you were reading carefully, you'd have seen that córnea means horny, so you'd have gotten, "Edward Cullen me hace horny" Me hace means makes me, so it comes out to "Edward Cullen makes me horny." I'm totally kidding about that. I'm too young to be horny… I just had to say it. FORGIVE ME!! Thanks to number1edwardfan for adding me to Author Alert, Favorite Author, Story Alert, and Favorite Story. Also, I've got to say, xXxElianexXx: Yay you for knowing what "Edward Cullen me hace córnea" means. Yet again: You love me, I talk about you! REVIEW!_

Chapter 7

Louise's POV

WTF? "What the hell is imprinting? And a werewolf? Do you think I'm a freaking idiot? Do you think I'd honestly believe that shit from a perfect stranger?" I stopped to take a few deep breaths. When I looked up to his face, this gorgeous stranger, whom I'd miraculously fallen in love with in the space of 5 minutes, looked sad and disappointed. I hated to see that. I wanted to see the smile that had stretched across his face when I'd first laid eyes on him.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me," he sighed, looking down at his hands. "Can I prove it to you?" He asked.

"How do you know I'll believe you?" a look of amusement flashed across his face, as if thinking of some private joke, but it was gone so quickly that it probably was never even there. He opened his mouth to answer, but I held up a hand and kept going. "Besides, it's not full moon. You wouldn't be able to…turn into a werewolf." I started laughing, and he did too, oddly.

"Hollywood," he stated, "doesn't always get things correct. Or anywhere close, for that matter." I rolled my eyes. "Please let me prove it to you. But first, I'm going to try and explain what imprinting is. Wow… I never thought it would happen to me… Anyway, so my tribe is called the Quileutes. We are descended from wolves. Well, I'm not going to go into the whole story, you'll hear at the next council meeting anyway. But we can do this thing… Well, when you first saw me, did anything happen to you?" He waited expectantly for my answer, so I opened my mouth to speak.

"Well, sort of. It felt like… like I knew you almost, and when you smiled, it made me happy. More than happy… like my life was complete." I flushed slightly, wishing I hadn't said too much. But he just grinned happily.

"Imprinting is sort of when like love at first sight, I guess. But different. It's… so hard to explain. It's sort of like, matching puzzle pieces. We fit together, like we were made for each other. We balance each other out. And if I hadn't Imprinted on you, I wouldn't even be able to tell you. Now, can I please prove it to you?" He looked at me with such hope that I couldn't help but nod. He grinned ecstatically and then said, "Louise, will you pull the car over? I'm going to have to do this outside." I nodded again, then drove the car into the shoulder of the road. He climbed slowly out, and began walking toward the woods on the side of the road. "Wait here!" He called, and then disappeared from view.

I climbed slowly out of the car, walked around it so I was facing the woods, and leaned against the side of it. After about a minute, I heard a rustling from within the trees, but it didn't worry me because I knew Jacob was probably coming back. But then, a giant animal of some sort burst out of the trees, scaring me shitless. (_A/N: I just had to say shitless. It's my favorite cuss word, along with dipshit and dumb-ass. XD)_ I was just about to let loose my worst scream, when the creature stared into my eyes, and I saw that it was Jacob. "Hell!" I gasped, sinking slowly to the ground. He sat down next to me and put his head in my lap. I absently started to stroke his fur, and he made a weird noise, sort of like a purr, but more dog-like.

After awhile of sitting there, I lifted his giant head, so he was looking into my eyes again. "I guess it's time to take you back home. Meeting my cousin can wait. Can I stay at your house? I can call Angela from there." I realized I was babbling, so I shut my mouth and waited for him to answer. He nodded his head, stood up, and walked back into the trees. After another minute, he reemerged, this time in human form. As soon as he came from the trees, I rushed into his arms. They wrapped around me, strong and muscular, holding me to him as if I were what was keeping him alive.

Finally, we got into my car, Jacob driving and me in the passenger seat. It took about twenty minutes to get to La Push, Jacob had informed me. We were silently driving through the streets of Forks when all of a sudden, Jacob gasped and pulled to the side of the road. "What?" I asked, frightened. He just shook his head and hopped out of the car. I did too, less gracefully, and noticed that he had run up the walk in front of the only house in sight. It was pretty small, and I was guessing that not too many people lived there. It was then that I noticed the man lying on the front porch, next to the open door. All the lights in the house were on, and I could see down the hall that something had fallen to the floor, and was smashed to bits.

"We should call the police!" I whispered to Jacob, and despite the frightened look in his eyes, he laughed. I froze. Why the hell would he be laughing at a time like this?

He must have noticed my panicked look, because he said, "Louise, he _is_ the police. This is Charlie Swan. His daughter, Bella used to be my best friend." I nodded silently. I knew what that meant. The girl he used to love. He turned his attention back to the man, and started shaking him slightly. "Charlie!" he called loudly. Then, more loudly, "CHARLIE!" The man began to stir, slightly, and moaned. Finally he sat up and looked around him. His face unexpectedly twisted with pain. Jacob noticed this too, and said, "What's wrong, Charlie? Are you hurt? Is everything okay?"

Charlie moaned again, and mumbled almost silently, "Bella… gone… left." Jacob picked him up silently and took him into the house. I trailed behind noiselessly. He set Charlie down on the couch, and murmured, "Why did Bella leave?" A few tears leaked from Charlie's eyes and whispered, "She was mad at me. I yelled at her… _fiancé _and so she got mad and left. For good."

Jacob laughed under his breath, and said softly, "Always so stubborn. Don't worry, Charlie, she never can hold a grudge for very long. You remember that time when…" he broke off, glancing at me, then said, "…that time where she broke her hand punching me? And she said she would never speak to me again. Do you remember how she'd forgiven me the very next time I saw her? She'll forgive you. But if you don't mind my asking, why did you yell at Edward?"

Charlie's face turned red, and he frowned angrily. "Stupid bastard… he was in her bed. I pulled him out, and Bella was trying to make excuses for him. Saying how there was nothing bad going on. I told him to get out, so he did. I'm surprised he listened to me. Although, the jackass probably wanted Bella to take the heat for it. And just this evening, I had finally started to think that maybe he wasn't so bad after all. It just goes to show that you can't trust teenagers anymore. Oh, no offense Jake. I know I can trust you. And who's this you have with you?"

I smiled and stuck out my hand for him to shake it. "Louise Whipman. I'm Angela Weber's cousin from DC. I'm visiting for the rest of the summer, and then I think my mom might move us up here or somewhere close, since her sister, Angela's mom, will need some help with the kids, now that Angela is going to college."

Jacob smiled then added, "She's also my girlfriend." I blushed, then nodded. I hadn't added that, because I didn't know whether I should have said anything about it. It was sort of exhilarating (_A/N: Haha Bethy Ramone, I stole your word! –for explanation, see Bethy Ramone's profile-) _to say that he was my boyfriend. But the way he'd described Imprinting, I thought this was a bit different than that, however. "Charlie, are you going to be okay if we leave? I'll ask my dad to come up here if you want."

Charlie shook his head. "That won't be necessary. I'll be just fine. You'd better get on home before it gets too dark. It was nice seeing you. I know that Billy has really missed you." I stared at Jacob, puzzled by the last sentence, but he didn't notice.

"Bye, Charlie. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call Billy and me. We're always available." With that, he grabbed my hand and walked back outside, toward my car. Again, he got into the driver's seat, and I got into the passenger seat. We sat in silence for about ten minutes. I was thinking about one of the things Jacob had said.

"Jacob, what did you mean… well… why'd you act all funny when you were talking about Bella punching you? You glanced at me like you didn't want to say something in front of me. If I'm your Imprint, then you know you can tell me anything." I stopped talking then, because I knew it was something he was allowed to tell me. It was just something he didn't want to tell me.

But he did anyway. "It's just… one time I kissed Bella. She got pissed at me, because she was dating Edward back then too. I just didn't want to get into my past girl history with you. I didn't know if you'd be… mad or something." I laughed at him, and he laughed too, clearly relieved. Just then, we pulled up to a small house. There was a tiny garage sitting next to it, and Jacob pulled my Jaguar into the garage. There was a tiny, beaten up VW Rabbit in it. Before I could look around any more, however, Jacob had pulled me out of the car and we were out of the garage, walking toward the house.

As soon as we entered the front door, I heard someone yell, "Who's there?" But before Jacob could answer, a man in a wheelchair rolled into the entry way. "Jacob!" The man cried. I noticed that tears were leaking out of his eyes. Jacob bent down to hug the man. I saw that Jacob was crying too.

"I'm sorry I left Dad. That was really stupid of me. But I'm glad I did." His dad stared at him, trying to figure out what he meant, and he turned to smile at me. "If I hadn't left, I would never have met Louise. Dad, this is Louise, my Imprint." He smiled proudly, and his dad smiled at me.

"It's nice to meet you, Louise. Jacob, I'm going to be spending the night with one of my friends. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll probably be back around… noon. See you later!" With that, he rolled his wheelchair down the ramp from the front door to the ground, down the driveway, and up the side walk. I turned to Jacob, and he was already watching me, smiling. After closing the front door, he pulled me down the hall, and into a tiny room. I instinctively knew it was his bed room. I smiled at him, and flipped off the light.

_Alright! Another chapter down! This is my longest yet! Another new Spanish term to drive you crazy until the next time I post: Camisa de fuerza. And no, it does not mean shirt of force. That's what it says on those crappy online free translators, so don't even bother. –does evil dance- EVIL EVIL EVIL! Hey, random thought: You all should join . In the forums, I am prez of the Seth Fanclub. I will let you join the Seth Fanclub if you join . Oh, and one more thing: I am currently OBSESSED with the song My Immortal by Evanescence. AH! It's so haunting! OK, I know this is a long Author's note, but I also want to say, I'm thinking about ending the story for Jacob, but if you want to hear more, let me know. If I get 5 reviews saying to continue, I will. And only one review each, please! REVIEW!_


	9. Another author's note

Ok the stupid FanFiction thing is being retarded

Ok the stupid FanFiction thing is being retarded. In the last chapter, in the A/N at the end, I said you should all join thetwilightsaga DOT com. And apparently, I can't write weblinks. But you should all join anyway.

Remember, if you want Jacob's story to continue, REVIEW!


	10. Jacob Black song extra

Jacob Black

_Hey everybody, Happy Updating Day! It's a holiday I'm starting so that on the 3__rd__ of every month I will update ALL of my incomplete Twilight stories. However, I wasn't finished with the next chapter of this story :( so I'm going to give you the lyrics to my new favorite song, Jacob Black by The Mitch Hansen Band. I'm posting a link to the video for this on my profile. :D Also, I'm going to post the link to a video called James Truth. IT IS AWESOME! It's a video about James trying to get his cookies, which were stolen by the Cullens._

Jacob Black  
She's not coming back  
La Push has come to shove  
And she's through with you  
Can't you see  
You're just a dog to me  
If you come near her again  
I'll eat you too

First you missed her  
Then you kissed her  
I'm just watching  
You think you're fine  
I'm waiting  
Contemplating  
Don't you screw up  
Or you're mine

First you missed her  
Then you kissed her  
I'm just watching  
You think you're fine  
I'm waiting  
Contemplating  
Don't you screw up  
Or you're mine

You're nothing but a dog

Nothing but a dog

Nothing but a dog  
Its time for you to face the truth  
You're nothing but a dog

Nothing but a dog

Nothing but a dog  
And she's still way too good for you  
Watch your back cause who knows what I'll do  
Jacob Black I've got my eye on you

The other day  
I thought I heard you say  
May the best man win  
But I see through your ploy  
You might think  
That you are on the brink  
Of winning her love  
But you are just a boy

First you missed her  
Then you kissed her  
I'm just watching  
You think you're fine  
I'm waiting  
Contemplating  
Don't you screw up  
Or you're mine

First you missed her  
Then you kissed her  
I'm just watching  
You think you're fine  
I'm waiting  
Contemplating  
Don't you screw up  
Or you're mine

You were there to save her life  
When I was far away  
Differences aside and  
I'll say thank you anyway  
The bigger man will shake your hand  
And pretty soon you'll see  
In your mind you're kissing her  
In life she's kissing me

Your nothing but a dog

Nothing but a dog

Nothing but a dog

It's time for you to face the truth

Your nothing but a dog

Nothing but a dog

And she's still way too good for you

Watch your back cause who knows what I'll do

Jacob Black I've got my eye on you

_ALRIGHT! I hope you liked it :D Please check out the videos on my profile. Also, PLEASE vote on my poll because I want to know what everyone thinks. I will hopefully update this story soon. Until then… REVIEW!_


	11. Again, another author's note :

**Author's Note:**

**I've got bad news: This isn't an update. :( And there's more bad news: I'm going on vacation, and I sadly won't have access to any computers. Yes, I know, it's very depressing. I'll try to work on my stories over vacation, but I won't be back home till really late on August 16. **

**What especially stinks is that I don't know where there are any bookstores in Wisconsin, where I'm going, so buying BD might be a tricky affair. Never fear, I'll manage. ;)**

**Anyway, I promise that I will update at least one of my stories as soon as I get back. I'll definitely be writing like crazy in WI, and I promise to make an extra long chapter as a reward for all the waiting. **

**Sorry I won't be able to update.**

**luv,**

**GWTWTNME**


	12. Shocking Update!

**Shocking update: Turns out that córnea means horny as in the things that deer have on top of their heads. Who knew?**

**If you want me to finish this story, don't hesitate to review, PM, shout a couple good curse words at me… I need the motivation, and I just don't have any for this story. If I get a couple reviews, however, I will be perfectly happy to update! If I don't get back on tonight to update, I will hopefully do so tomorrow. **

**Also, I just thought you should know that I had a chapter in the making, but it's packed away in a box, so I'll be starting it from scratch. The reason for the boxes is that *clap* I got a new room! It's way bigger, and I'm painting it gold to match our favorite vampire's eyes ;). Plus his room is gold, which works too. And my mom said no black walls. **

**Please review!**

**Luv,**

**Alyce the Amazizing**


End file.
